percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Productions
﻿''' '''Extreme Productions (Also known as Extreme Inc. or E.P.) is a company formed by Al. The company publishes stories, video games and films. TEA_3.png|The Extreme Awards|link=The Third Extreme Awards|linktext=The Third Extreme Awards tomorrow! KitR.jpg|Kisses in the Rain|link=Kisses in the Rain|linktext=One-shot, read it now! Warriors.jpg|The Olympian League|link=The Olympian League: Warriors|linktext=Read one of The Olympian League's stories! TOL Videogame.jpg|The Video Game|link=The Olympian League (Video Game)|linktext=Check out the official video game of The Olympian Game Extreme_Productions.jpg|Extreme Inc.|linktext=Welcome to Extreme Productions! Note: If you want to be part of Extreme Productions then just leave a message here. News *8/15/2011- The Extreme Files: have been created *8/17/2011- ExtremeSSJ4 is now Head of the Roleplaying division in the EraVerse wiki *8/18/2011- The Son of Neptune has been updated *8/18/2011- Early Feelings (What If) has been updated. *8/27/2011- The Olympian Games have started. *9/15/2011- The Olympian Fear page has been created. *9/17/2011- ExtremeSSJ4 joined the collab, The Running Man. *10/27/2011- The first chapter of Fear Itself is up! *2/18/2012- The Extreme Files are back! *2/18/2012- ExtremeSSJ4 has created a new OC Club/Collab known as The Olympian League. *6/15/2012- Read Ex's newest story, The Legacy of Three! *6/15/2012- Read Ex's newest collaboration with Bladewood and Darkcloud1111, The Three Musketeers! Stories, Video Games and Films Stories: #The Olympian League: Warriors #The Olympian League: Days of Boom # The Olympian League: Land of the Lost # The Olympian League: Into the Unknown #Last Man Standing #The Three Musketeers #The Legacy of Three #The White Knights One-Shots #Kisses in the Rain #The Last Stand #If I Lose Myself #Mirrors Video Games: #The Olympian League #Last Man Standing (Coming Soon) Films: #Last Man Standing #The White Knights (Coming Soon) TV Series #The Olympian League (Coming Soon) Characters Coming Soon 'Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring' 'Summary:' Percy Jackson and Annabeth have four children: Silena Jackson (15 years old), Athens Jackson (14 years old), Ethan Jackson (14 year old; twin of Athens) and Sally Jackson (12 year old). Their children are sent to Camp Half-Blood to train but what happens when Silena finds a ring, and what will happen if the ring was property of a god who faded long ago? ﻿''' '''Main Characters: Silena Annabeth Jackson Percy Athens Jackson Ethan Luke Jackson Sally Sea Jackson 'Other Characters:' Marissa Rodriguez Kat Stoll Kevin Stoll Bianca Maria di Angelo Tristan Lex Grace Carly Solace Max Solace 'Realese Date:' 2013 Timeline ﻿Interviews If you want to interview me just leave a message in the talk page. If you interview me then just edit this sections and your questions must be in bold and I will try to respond as soon as I can. -'' In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 22:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ '''How did you find the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki?' OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 03:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *Well I am a big fan of PJO and I was currently many fanon wiki's. Then I just searched it in google cause I knew there was going to be one so I just found this. *Update* Actually I found it when I was in the Camp Half Blood wikia. I was looking at stuff and somehow ended finding the fanon template and in the template there's a link sending you to this wiki. Where do you get Inspiration for your stories, besides PJO? '''Storm wolf01 03:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) AJA! *Well... to tell you the truth 1.) From my girlfriend 2.) When I take a shower I relax and think and some experiences I had before '''Out of all your OCs, who is your favorite one? Tsubasafan101 05:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *I would probably say, Silena, Luke or April. Silena because I just love how I made her. Luke because he is based on me and April beacause she is based on my gf ;) - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 05:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I know you've been writing some awesome stories, so which one is your favorite? Rose 03:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Well... I think the one I am enjoy writing the most so far is Fear Itself but I like all of my stories I just don't know which one to pick, I think probably Fear Itself, Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring or White Knights - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 02:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Files